


Feral Grumpiness

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kasvatus series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Fanart.ForThat Sceneat the end of Chapter 13 of Kasvatus.





	Feral Grumpiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kasvatus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723503) by [onnenlintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/pseuds/onnenlintu). 




End file.
